Las voces secretas de Lakewood
by Axlmar
Summary: En la vida real, tres amigas visitan Lakewood, después de su visita comenzaran a sucederles cosas extrañas que están relacionadas con Candy Candy.


**01. Llamada a medianoche.**

Tour por chicago, decía el folleto que llevaba en mis manos, sin embargo estábamos a las orillas de la ciudad, como buenas fanáticas de la historia de Candy, Lily, Isa y yo habíamos emprendido el vuelo para ir hasta la ciudad donde se desarrolla el manga.

−¿Están seguras de que permiten visitas en las casas? –pregunté cuando llegamos a la zona de Lakewood.

−No en todas –mencionó Lily.

−¿Y entonces? –Isa se veía un poco confundida.

−Venimos a probar suerte –señaló Lily –si todo sale bien, podremos ver alguna de las casas, muchas de ellas forman parte de los "castillos de América".

Íbamos en un carro rentado, nos habíamos separado de la gente del tour, y ahora nos estábamos adentrando a la zona arbolada que estaba cerca del lago Michigan.

−Wow, esto es hermoso –exclamé, al ver la fuerte sombra proporcionada por los árboles plantados a ambos lados del camino.

−Sí, por eso este lugar no ha sido absorbido por la ciudad, mucha gente rica tiene aquí residencias de campo y lo usan como lugar de descanso, a nadie le gusta descansar en medio del bullicio ¿no?

Asentí con la cabeza, Lily se había informado bien antes de llevarnos, no es que fuéramos a ciegas.

−¿Ya vieron? –Isa apuntaba con el dedo una enorme mansión −¿a poco no es igualita?

Lily detuvo el carro y se estacionó a la orilla, las tres nos bajamos armadas de emoción. La casa de campo o mejor dicho el castillo que estaba frente a nosotras era una copia de la que nos habían mostrado en la historia.

−Es igualita –dije sin poder ocultar la agitación que sentía en mis adentros.

−Como si le hubieran sacado una foto –añadió Lily.

−¿Crees que nos dejen pasar? –preguntó Isa.

−No lo sé, nada perdemos con probar.

Lily tocó un timbre que había cerca de la reja, yo había metido la mitad de la cara entre los barrotes para apreciar más los jardines bien cuidados que rodeaban el edificio. Isa había sacado su cámara profesional y hacía tomas con la lente para poder ver hasta el último detalle de la fachada.

Después de varios minutos un hombre anciano apareció de entre el jardín dirigiéndose hacía nosotras.

−Disculpe, podría informarnos si la casa está abierta a visitantes –Lily preguntó en un rápido inglés.

−Sí, tienen suerte, cuando no están los dueños es que se puede hacer, a ellos no les gustan los turistas –dijo el hombre.

Las tres prácticamente brincamos al escuchar al hombre, los minutos que tardó en abrir los candados y la reja nos parecieron eternos.

−La casa data de finales del siglo XIX –decía el hombre mientras que Isa sacaba más fotos que si fuera un paparazzi.

Yo trataba de no mirar todo con la boca abierta, Lily preguntaba mil cosas al anciano que nos guiaba. Flores, fuentes, algunas estatuas de mármol, arbustos bien podados, y un camino de adoquines que llevaban hasta el pórtico de la gran mansión. La casa podía decirse que era la imagen viva de aquella que nos habían presentado en la historia de Candy.

−Pasen –dijo el hombre, quien nos llevó por el recibidor que era majestuoso, la escalera que daba al segundo piso, se veía brillante, con las terminaciones de cobre recién pulidas. Toda la cara era magnífica.

Las tres caminamos por los pasillos, al tiempo que el anciano seguía explicando la antigüedad y mostrándonos los detalles de la arquitectura.

−¿Ya viste? –me dijo Isa.

Volteé hacia donde ella señalaba y vi un retrato de un joven rubio de ojos azules, vestido a la usanza del siglo pasado.

−Bien podría pasar por Anthony ¿verdad? –mencioné.

−¿Cómo dijo? –me interrumpió el anciano.

−Hablo de la pintura –aclaré –que podría pasar por Anthony.

−El joven del retrato se llamaba así señorita –me informó el hombre.

−Una coincidencia.

−Anthony Brown, ese era su nombre –continuó el anciano –horrible su destino, murió al caer de un caballo.

−¿Disculpe? ¿qué dijo? –Lily parecía extrañada.

−Sí, fue un miembro de la familia Andrew, ahora la casa pertenece al señor Morrison, él bisnieto de la familia, de hecho el único que queda.

Lily hizo una cara burlona, pero Isa y yo teníamos los ojos abiertos. Yo tenía la intención de seguir hablando de ello, pero Lily me hizo una seña con la mano y desistí de mi intento.

Terminamos el recorrido sin mayores contratiempos, regresamos al carro y fuimos hasta un restaurante que había cerca del lago.

−… pero ustedes lo escucharon, hablaban de los Andley, ya ven que en Japón cambiaron las letras por la fonética, pero se referían a la familia Andrew.

−Por favor Isa, se realista, el anciano nos tomó el pelo, muchas antes de nosotras deben haber venido y quería jugar con ello. Te puedo asegurar que más de una japonesa y muchas otras fans deben haber estado aquí antes, el hombre sabía la historia y nos quiso jugar una broma.

−¿Sería capaz? –pregunté.

−Claro que sí, ¿tú no lo harías? Gana dinero de los tours, ya ves que al final pidió una propina, le conviene, si nosotras regamos la voz, más de alguna otra chica querrá venir, así es como funciona la mercadotecnia.

−A mí me parece demasiado para ser un juego, allí estaba el retrato.

−Chicas en serio –Lily se veía un poco enojada –un joven rubio vestido a la moda del siglo pasado, o sea ¡hello!, estamos en los Estados Unidos, aquí los rubios de ojos azules no son difíciles de encontrar y claro que todos visten según el tiempo, no hagan de esto un alboroto, recuerden que yo hice mi investigación hace unos años y no hay ningún registro de la familia Andrew, es una historia ficticia.

Todas caímos en nuestra razón al escuchar el argumento de Lily, ella tenía razón, era demasiada coincidencia para ser verdad, ese viejillo debía haber querido embromarnos.

Al finalizar la comida nos regresamos al hotel, habíamos pedido rentado una suite, con dos habitaciones, Isa y Lily se habían ido a dormir, yo estaba en la pequeña salita, seguía pensando en la casa que habíamos ido, sabía que todo era ficticio, pero la casa era muy real, entonces pensé que tal vez las autoras de Candy habían viajado allí y se habían inspirado en la casa para escribir.

Me quedé sentada en el sofá un rato reposando mi cabeza, cuando el teléfono sonó. Levanté la cabeza y vi mi reloj, era la medianoche, pensé que nuestros familiares en México debían haber olvidado la diferencia de horario, así que levanté la bocina.

"Bien podría pasar por Anthony ¿verdad?"

Estuve a punto de soltar el aparato, era mi voz la que se escuchaba. Le siguieron la voz de Isa y del anciano, era la misma conversación que habíamos tenido esa tarde en la casa de campo.

−¿Quién habla? –pregunté tres veces, pero la conversión seguía –no es gracioso, ¿quién eres?

Pero en ese momento se cortó la llamada. Muy nerviosa, colgué el teléfono… esperé varios minutos pero no volvió a sonar. Giré mi cabeza, no había nadie cerca, decidí irme a acostar, cuando entré al cuarto y vi a Lily que dormía tan plácidamente me contagió un poco de su calma y después de un rato, logré tranquilizarme y conciliar el sueño.


End file.
